


Addiction

by YeayOrNay



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeayOrNay/pseuds/YeayOrNay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs is reflecting on his addiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originaly posted on ncisfiction.com

This is an absolute low point.

The light is florescent blue to make it difficult for addicts to find their veins. The tap water is only lukewarm but it will have to do.

He’s know that he’s had a problem for years, it’s public knowledge around his team. But he’s a functional addict. He manages to do his job and he does it well. So what if he disappears every now and then to get his fix. So what if his mood turns black when he’s been going to long without? At least that’s what he’s been telling himself.

The issue seems a lot worse now. He’s never envisaged himself in a public toilet holding a spoon of brown powder. It is embarrassing, he doesn’t like relying on things, but he relies on this.

He downs his fix of lukewarm instant coffee with a shudder and leaves the the dirty restroom waiting for the caffeine to hit his system.

They are miles away from a Starbucks.


End file.
